The Child of The Sea
by The Cobalt Legion
Summary: Four years ago, in 2011, an arcane explosion of energy in the city once known as NYC set off mystical aftershocks that swept across America and the world. Machines died or went haywire, bringing Mortals back to the Midevel times. Supernatural abominations from the Underworld, the Daedra, appeared in greater numbers than ever before. The gods attempt to enslave humanity. PercyxPiper
1. Chapter 1

Earth used to be a nice place. A place I would like to live in. There used to be 7 continents: North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Austrailia, and Antarctica. That is no more. There is no Earth, and no continents. However, there is Ataxia. There is: Tamriel, Crocsion, Morrowind, Hammerfell, Klocto, and Midharven.

Tamriel used to be called North America, Crocsion- South America, Morrowind- Europe, Hammerfel-Asia, Klocto-Africa, amd Midharven-Australia. Let me explain, before saying anything more.

During the 2nd giant war, Zeus was pissed. "We don't need Demigods _or_ mortals." , That was his line of thinking. Zeus convinved the gods to take all of the demigods and put them in an eternal sleep underground. Now: The Mortals. This part is complicated, so try to pay attention. On to the mortals.

It is a time of strife and unrest. Armies of revenants and dark spirits manifest in every corner of Tamriel. Winters grow colder and crops fail. People are plagued by nightmares and portents of doom.

Four years ago, in 2011, an arcane explosion of energy in the city once known as NYC set off mystical aftershocks that swept across America and the world. Machines died or went haywire, bringing Mortals back to the Midevel times. Supernatural abominations from the Underworld, the Daedra, appeared in greater numbers than ever before. The gods were cruel. Liife was scary and no one trusted each other.

So began the grand scheme of Hades, Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement, and Greek God of the Underworld. His Dark Anchors, vortexes of evil magic, weaken the barrier between worlds, threatening to merge Tamriel and The Underworld into a single, nightmarish hellscape.

Each continent (Like Tamriel) had different holds. Tamriel had 10. Each hold was ruled by a king or queen. High Rock, Sentinel, and Orisnium being the most succesful. The Imperial City, however, was the most powerful and respected. There was always turmoil between them.

In the midst of this chaos, three alliances battle for control of the Imperial City and the White-Gold Tower. High Rock, Sentinel, and Orsinium stand as one, united under the rule of the High King in Wayrest. Valenwood and Elsweyr have forged an alliance of their own with Summerset, while Klocto, Morrowind, and Midharven have formed a third, uneasy pact.

The Ebony Covenant. The LionHeart Dominion. The Imperial Pact.

Three armies will take up arms against the Empire, and against each other, to wrest control of the Imperial City and White-Gold Tower from the dark forces of Hades and the gods themselves.

This is no longer America. THIS IS TAMRIEL!

Percy Jackson was snoring, sleeping on the cold grassof some place he didn't know about. Overhead, a squirrel accidentally fell on to the 15 year old. His eyes snapped open and looked at the squirrel on his chest, who chattered excitedly before running off to Gods Know Where.

Percy sat up groggily. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

He looked around. Styx! Right next to him, was the 7! Percy got up and ran to Annabeth first.

"Annabeth! Wise Girl!" He yelled.

Annabeth didn't wake up, but Piper did. "Jeez Percy, why'd you wake me up?!"

"Annabeth isn't waking up!" He yelled back.

Piper's face turned grim as she walked over to Percy. She knelt and checked Annabeth's pulse. "She's alive, but why isn't she waking up?"

"Oh no! Piper, remember what Zeus' plan was during the giant war? He put us all in eternal sleep and made the world primitive! Wait, but then why did we wake up?" Percy said really quickly.

"I believe I can answer that." A calm voice said behind them. Percy and Piper turned to find The Queen of Gods smiling down at them.

"Hera! What are you doing here? Come to put us back to sleep like your prick-I mean husband- would want you to?" Percy spat.

Hera glared at him. "Watch your tongue, boy. I recued you! I need you help. First I will fill you in. It is a time of strife and unrest. Armies of revenants and dark spirits manifest in every corner of Tamriel. Winters grow colder and crops fail. People are plagued by nightmares and portents of doom. Four years ago, in 2011, an arcane explosion of energy in the city once known as NYC set off mystical aftershocks that swept across America and the world. Machines died or went haywire, bringing Mortals back to the Midevel times. Supernatural abominations from the Underworld, the Daedra, appeared in greater numbers than ever before. The gods were cruel. Liife was scary and no one trusted each other. So began the grand scheme of Hades, Daedric Prince of domination and enslavement, and Greek God of the Underworld. His Dark Anchors, vortexes of evil magic, weaken the barrier between worlds, threatening to merge Tamriel and The Underworld into a single, nightmarish hellscape. I need your help."

"Okay, but what's Tamriel?" Piper asked.

"North America. It no longer has states, it has holds. Each hold is ruled by a king or queen. High Rock, Sentinel, and Orisnium being the most succesful. The Imperial City, however, is the most powerful and respected. There was always turmoil between them."

"Okay, but what if they find out we are, you know, different?"Piper asked again.

Hera seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well, change your names. Percy, your real name, Perseus, will work, but Piper will have to changer hers. How about Astrid? It means "beautiful as a goddess"."

Piper shrugged. "Why not."

"Oh yes I almost forgot! In the midst of this chaos, three alliances battle for control of the Imperial City and the White-Gold Tower. High Rock, Sentinel, and Orsinium stand as one, united under the rule of the High King in Wayrest. Valenwood and Elsweyr have forged an alliance of their own with Summerset, while Klocto, Morrowind, and Midharven have formed a third, uneasy pact. Watch out. To fit in, here is some clothes for you and Perseus." Hera said, placing folded clothes on the ground.

"Your friends, however, will not wake up ever again. You should bury them, they're as good as dead. I'm sorry, even though I hated the girl, I didn't want this." Hera said ,disappearing.

"Oh no, Wise Girl…." Percy whispered.

Piper was too busy crying on Jason to listen.

Well time to bury them….

**AN: That's right. PercyxPiper story. I had to make up for deleting When it Rains, and this is the result. Tell me how I did.**

**PS:** Now for the exciting part. I renamed my account The Cobalt Legion, and the best part, is that you can join the legion! New recriuts get a mention before every chapter. Soooooooooooooooo….**REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO JOIN! **Legionnares also get sneak peeks of chapters before the come out, and they get to know about new stories. So join! Members as of now: 0


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME_

_"Your friends, however, will not wake up ever again. You should bury them, they're as good as dead. I'm sorry, even though I hated the girl, I didn't want this." Hera said ,disappearing._

_"Oh no, Wise Girl…." Percy whispered._

_Piper was too busy crying on Jason to listen._

_Well time to bury them…._

The burial took no more than 10 minutes. While they were close and friends, Percy and Piper decided to get it over with before one of them broke down. Percy was staring blankly at the spot where he had buried his Wise Girl, when a very distressed Piper tapped his shoulder.

"Hera sent us this note, along with a sword for you and dagger for me." She said in a hollow voice.

Percy nodded, taking the sword that was offered to him hilt first. "Uh, Piper, your make up is running." He said awkwardly. But, Hey, it was true.

She glumly nodded, wiping her face on the sleeve of her dress. She handed Percy a note and then walked away to sit in the shade of a tree.

Percy opened the folded note. He began to read it aloud, so that Piper could hear too.

"_Dear Percy, I Don't believe my motives are clear yet. Let me explain some things, like why I didn't resurrect you and Annabeth or Jason or Piper. You and Piper, make the best team. You aren't completely smitten by each other, so you can get things done. Also, with her charmspeaking skills and your versatility with a sword, you are unstoppable. However, your job, is not warm and fuzzy._ _This world, even after the change, some things didn't. You are south from the Imperial City. Go there, and rent a flat, yes they still have them, or just buy a house, because this is going to take a , what I meant is corruption. Unkown to mortals, all of the kings or queens are the Olympians. Except, we are not as greek as before. We have adopted titles as daedric deities as well, so be careful. Imperial City is ruled by Athena, which would explain why it is the best in politics, war, and architecture. Her name is Sofia, Greek for Wisdom. Her daughter, has been kidnapped by some people from High Rock. They are still in the city. Look for "The WindPeak Warrens", they were supposed to be abandoned, but that's where she is. I know this is happening fast, but you need to do it. Then, report back to me, and I will give your next mission. As soon as you are done reading this 2 masks will appear. They are for you and Piper. The lenses magnify, and you can see people through walls. Be stealthy, as the prison there is TERRIBLE. Bye For now._

_In all Queenliness and Regalness,_

_Hera"_

Despite the situation, Percy cracked a smile. 'In all queenliness and regalness', that was a first. Sure enough, a flash appeared near Percy. He got up and picked up his mask. It was more of a hood. It was pitch black, with an inticrate white design on the top. There were no eyeholes, but Percy suspected he would be able just fine. He put it on.

Inside the hood, at first, it was pitch black. Then suddenly, Percy began seeing things as if he never put the hood on. He looked at Piper and she glowed red. Then a whole list of details sprung up under her.

**NAME:** Piper Mclean

**Age: **15

**Sex: **Female

**DOB: **June 3rd

**FATAL FLAWS: **Deppression, doesn't think she's good enough. Confidence, often acts cocky.

**RIVALS: **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano

When Piper first met Reyna, she initially prepared to hate her for liking Jason, but came to admire her for not showing her feelings at all, having total control of herself, and acting silently considerate. She is constantly afraid that Jason still has feelings for her, although Jason claims he never did feelings for her,even in his 'previous' life. Reyna was surprised and additionally was jealous of Piper when Jason introduced Piper as his girlfriend. Annabeth mentioned that Reyna was trying to hide her pain and anger inside when talking with her. Piper was also uneasy when Jason asked Piper to talk to Reyna and when he talked about him and Reyna's quest together. Jason seemed entirely oblivious to both.

**WHAT SHE IS CURRENTLY DOING: **Piper Mclean is currently on a quest with Perseus Jackson to save the world.

Woah, Percy thought. I get an encyclopedia on whoever I look at!

"Ummm….Percy? Is something on my face? You have been staring at me for 5 minutes." Piper asked, bringing Percy out of his thoughts.

"No! No! It's just that the mask gives you a detailed explanation of the person you're looking at." Percy explained, blushing. Thank God for the mask..

"Ooh! Let me see!" She said, putting on her mask. She looked at Percy.

**Name:** Perseus Jackson

**Age:** 15

**Sex:**Male

**DOB:** August 18

**FATAL FLAWS: **Loyalty; he is loyal to a fault. If he had a choice to save his friends or be dead 100 times over and over by the most painful and excrutiang ways possible, he would choose the 2nd choice.

**RIVALS:** No full ones. Kind of a love hate rivalry with Jason Grace.

**WHAT HE IS CURRENTLY DOING:** Travelling with Piper McLean to save the world.

"Well, now it's my turn to ask, Do I have Something on my face?" He mocked.

Piper blushed and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak.

"Well then, let's head north to the Imperial City. There, we will rent a place to stay, and save Athena, or Sofia's daughter, then IM Hera." Percy said.

"That's one way of putting it…" Piper muttered, as she began following Percy, who was already walking along the paved path.

"Wait up, Percy!" She yelled, running up to him.

**LINE BREAK- 1 HOUR INTO THE TRIP**

"Damn it, Percy. How much farther?" Piper-Astrid asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Astrid. It's my first time in Tamriel." He responded.

"Halt." A voice said from farther up the road.

As they got a better view, they both put a hand over their weapons . This man…was a bandit.

**So, tell me what you think and I may update tomorrow. Anyway, someone named Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS joined the legion and you can too! So yeah go do that while I work on Legend….**


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it, Percy. How much farther?" Piper-Astrid asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Astrid. It's my first time in Tamriel." He responded.

"Halt." A voice said from farther up the road. There was a tent that had a huge light near it. As they got a better view, they both put a hand over their weapons . This man…was a bandit.

"Give me all of your belongings and weapons, then get out of my sight before I decide against being merciful." The Bandit said, slicing through the air with his sword to demonstrate.

Percy raised an eyebrow at the man then bust out laughing. It wasn't a good, hearty laugh; it was a cold, emotionless laugh. "Why don't you make me?" He said, drawing his iron sword.

The bandit growled under his mask. "Are you sure? I'll give you one last chance to put that sword away and escape unharmed."

Percy shook his head, "I don't think I will."

The Bandit rushed at Percy. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards with the sword. Percy parried lazily with his sword and the blade clashed against the metal sword held by the bandit . The bandit was surprised to see that someon had managed to stand up to him. Now it was Percy's turn. His strike was quick and the bandit barely managed to parry it .

The bandit attacks once more. The two men stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Percy has no trouble matching him. When the bandit slashed backhanded in a return blow, Percy thrust his blade vertically and caught it before it cut him in half. 'I am a bit rusty' Percy thought.

Percy was bored. The Bandit never seemed to do anything challenging to him. He jabbed at Percy experimentally. He stepped away. The bandit threw a knife, hoping to hit Percy's sword hand, but he sidestepped easily, disarmed his sword, sending it flying, and stabbed the iron sword through a chink in his armor. With a painful wail, and a bloody red gash on his shoulder, he dropped to one knee.

"I-I suppose I could let you go." He said, taking deep breaths.

Percy just stared at him. "Do you attempt to mug _everyone _who passes here?"

The bandit nodded, in too much pain to say anything.

Percy scowled. Percy flipped his sword, and held the flat of the blade in his hands like a baseball bat, the hilt facing the bandit. "Then you won't get my mercy." He swung, and the hilt hit the bandit square in the jaw, who crumpled to the ground. He would eventually die of blood loss.

"Percy," Piper said, tapping his shoulder. "We have to go."

Percy nodded, and they began walking until Percy heard a voice in his head.

_Yo boss, is that really you?_

Percy looked up and saw a black Pegasus swoop down from the sky and land next to him, nuzzling him.

"Blackjack, is that you?"

_The one and only. Looks like you woke up from that evil prick Zeus' punishment. Do you and that girl need a ride?_

"Yes, thanks Blackjack."

_No problem boss._

Piper and Percy mounted Blackjack. Together they soared over the landscape and flew toward the eastern hills. Soon the bandit's camp was only a glittering dot behind them, with an occasional flicker of lightning in the north. Piper was so exhausted she fell asleep with her arms around Percy's waist. Blackjack flew with ease, but once in a while- with a burning face- Percy had to adjust himself every so Piper stayed safely behind him.

An hour or 2 later, Piper pointed in front of Percy. "There it is."

He didn't know what she meant. Then he looked where she was pointing. High above the walls of a city was its own island of light, a castle ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"That looks so cool." Percy said.

Blackjack landed them next to the city's gates and flew off, not before bidding goodbye and asking for sugar cubes. Dazed, Percy and Piper took their masks off and began to walk into the city. It was amazing.

The city was surrounded by a moat and walls made of stone or brick. The walls had towers, round or square, designed both for defense and as a decoration. The city grew up around the castle they had seen on our way there, and it was followed the contour of a hillside, and a river-bank. As a result, they had steep, meandering streets, with little shops littereing the sides. The land available within the walls of the medieval towns was limited, so the streets were somewhat narrow. The main streets ran to the city gates, which were the only points of access in and out of town and also where they were standing.

"Woah." Piper said, obviously overwhelmed.

"Woah is right. Anyway, what will we tell people? It's weird that a girl and a boy are travelling together." Percy asked.

"Erm, we could be, uh, in a relationship." Piper said, blushing a cherry red.

Oblivious to all, Percy nodded. "Sure why not."

The duo walked through the town aimlessly, hoping to find a flat or something, when they saw Athena. "What do you want to do?" Percy asked, pointing to Athena.

"Let's just ask."

The dou walked up to Athena and before they could ask anything, she saw them and her face turned her face turned stark white.

"Perseus Jackson."

AN: I may not update tomorrow, got a flight to catch back home (USA)

Until then, Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Before we get started, I would like to name everyone in the Legion as of right now.

Mikeo

Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS

Alexandria5396

HoOPJO (our Ninja Demigod XD)

I guess now since there are more people, I won't have to do everything. Mikeo, you can be a centurion, Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS, you can be my counterpart, as praetor, Alexandria5369, you can be our Augur, cuz you brought up the idea and hoOPJO, you can be our ninja demigod. So yeah, that's it. If you want to join, get my permission and then see our augur (Alexandria5396).

Now, onto the chapter.

"Let's just ask."

The duo walked up to Athena and before they could ask anything, she saw them and her face turned her face turned stark white.

"Perseus Jackson."

"Lady Athena" Percy said with a slight bow.

"How are you awake?" She asked. "Is Annabeth okay?"

Percy turned his head, but Athena still saw tears. "Your daughter is asleep."

Athena shook her head. "But, why. WHY! Why did Zeus do it?"

Piper stepped forward and charmspoke," Don't worry, everything will be fine. Lady Athena, could you just tell us where to rent a flat? We are here to save your other daughter." She said soothingly.

Athena nodded. "Just down the road and to the right."

After bidding goodbye, they walked to the place and it said Wind peak Inn. Percy and Piper walked in. There was a desk and a bored looking guy was sitting behind it, daydreaming.

"Um, hello." Percy said.

The man snapped back to attention."Hello, would you like a flat?"

Percy stood up a bit taller. "Erm, yes. My girlfriend and I would like a flat."

"Okay that will be Ψ500 (Dentims-don't ask)

A voice spoke in Percy's head. _Give him a drachma_

Percy reached in his pocket and fished out a drachma. "Is this enough to cover it?"

The man's eyes widened. "Holy Zeus! That's a drachma. Sure, it's yours!" He said, throwing a pair of keys at Percy. The keys said 7B.

He turned to Piper. "Let's go."

Well, it turns out elevators don't work here. That meant that Percy and Piper trudged up 7 flights of saris just to get to their flat. When they reached, the door wouldn't open.

"Maybe you should break it down?" Piper suggested.

Percy shrugged and then kicked the door down. They walked in and got used to the room, then started to sleep.

"You take the bed." Piper said.

"No you." Percy said. "You do know my fatal flaw, right?"

"Fin e." Piper said grudgingly.

At night, Percy had trouble sleeping. He went downstairs to the city and stopped by the lake. Little did he know he was being watched?

"Ah! Perseus Jackson! It's been far too long! I never got to battle you!" A voice said.

The owner of the voice was roughly ten feet tall with elaborate black Stygian iron armor and a single diamond blazing in the breastplate. His eyes were blue-white and as cold as a glacier. His hair was blue-white, cut in military style. He wore a helmet shaped like a bear's head, and wielded a massive sword the size of a surfboard, which radiated coldness more cold than Hubbard Glacier. His face, though marked by a number of battle scars, was quite handsome. The scariest thing was his expression. He wore Artemis' cold eyes and Apollo's megawatt smile.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"To answer your question I am Koios, Titan of The North, and your great uncle." Koios said.

"What do you want from me?" Percy asked.

"Why, I want to battle of course." Koios answered.

Percy growled. "I never catch a break." He muttered to himself, drawing out his sword.

Koios kicked off the battle by charging towards Percy with his double-edged sword. He raised his sword to parry, but the sword was too weak and was sliced in half as if it was made out of butter. Without missing a beat, Koios yelled. A wall of force slammed Percy through the air. He sailed backward about three hundred yards and smashed into the ground. If it hadn't been for the Curse of Achilles, which Percy regained when Hera woke him and Piper up, he would've broken every bone in his body.

_Catch!_ He heard a voice say in his head. Percy caught a pen. He smiled, Riptide was back. He uncapped and ran onto the lake, where Koios was impatiently tapping his foot.

"Now, we are done warming up, yes?" Koios asked, to which Percy nodded.

Koios blasted Percy in the face with snow, temporarily blinding him as he attempted to hit him. Luckily, Percy instinctively raised Riptide—just in time. Koios' blade slammed against Riptide. The shock wave sent a ten-foot ring of water across the surface of the lake.

'Damn' Percy thought.

Percy went on the offensive and tried a sideways slash with his sword, which was met at the last second by a vertical parry from Koios. When the blades met, another shockwave emanated out of the collision and caused water to rise around the duo as they fought. The air now had a winterish smell to it.

The water kept rising around Percy and Koios and that's when Percy realized what was happening. He was in his own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around me, winds so powerful they buffeted Koios and caused the water to raise in a twenty-yard radius.

"Impressive." Koios praised.

Percy jumped in the air and struck Koios in the head, Riptide lodging out of his head like a unicorn's horn. He groaned and dropped t a knee. "Thank you, great-nephew. You gave me the best fight in years. I am not like my brothers. Take my sword. You will become my heir. Wield it with pride." He said, melting into the ground. Riptide was nowhere to be found so I didn't exactly have a choice.

I picked it up. It was lighter than Riptide and I felt a rush of power go through me. I looked at the river's surface. What I saw shocked me the most. My once sea-green eyes were crystalline blue with flecks of white and sea-green in them. My clothes were lighter colors and different shades of blue. I was wearing a white bracelet on my wrist. When I pressed the gem on it, armor flashed onto me. It was elaborate blue Stygian iron armor and a single diamond blazed in the breastplate-it was Koios' armor, but blue. Suddenly it dawned on me. I took his power. That's right, now I was Percy Jackson-Champion of Koios.

AN: Dramatic, right? Anyone want sequel info, PM me. Well, peace, got a flight to catch.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy jumped in the air and struck Koios in the head, Riptide lodging out of his head like a unicorn's horn. He groaned and dropped t a knee. "Thank you, great-nephew. You gave me the best fight in years. I am not like my brothers. Take my sword. You will become my heir. Wield it with pride." He said, melting into the ground. Riptide was nowhere to be found so I didn't exactly have a choice.

I picked it up. It was lighter than Riptide and I felt a rush of power go through me. I looked at the river's surface. What I saw shocked me the most. My once sea-green eyes were crystalline blue with flecks of white and sea-green in them. My clothes were lighter colors and different shades of blue. I was wearing a white bracelet on my wrist. When I pressed the gem on it, armor flashed onto me. It was elaborate blue Stygian iron armor and a single diamond blazed in the breastplate-it was Koios' armor, but blue. Suddenly it dawned on me. I took his power. That's right, now I was Percy Jackson-Champion of Koios

AN: Uh, I had forgotten my password for a while, but in a 'Eureka!' moment a few minutes ago, I remembered. Sorry! Don't let me delay you, though. I bring you The Child of The Sea! And Mikeo, don't call me lord, I'm just praetor.

Percy POV 

As I walked back to the city, the sun began to rise. I could only see the top of it, but when it touched toe sky, it went from black to dark blue to pink as the multitude of colors began to flash across the sky. It was one of those moments where I missed Annabeth the most.

But something was different this time.

I didn't feel longing or that crushing feeling of heartbreak. No, this time it just felt like I was looking back on a memory. I can't tell why. The creepiest thing was that last night, In the short time I actually slept, I had a dream about Annabeth. But for some reason her hair was brown. Must be the craziness that's got my brain all messed up. (Percy/Piper beginning!)

On my way, I stopped by the bakery. Might as well get breakfast. I got two cups of something they called Reindeer. Weird name, right? That's what I thought. But the drink, was anything but weird. Imagine this, steamed milk with vanilla- and mocha-flavored syrups. Topped with sweetened whipped cream and chocolate-flavored drizzle. It was like sweet, creamy comfort in a cup. I instantly pegged it the best drink on earth. It was like nectar in mortal form.

Than I got two cakes. No, I don't mean the huge ones you find at birthdays and such, but more like bread-sized ones. They were called Snow. I can see why. They were moist and had a spongy feel to them. They were covered in a bunch of white powder and where as big as my hand.

Finally, I got Lunch _and _Dinner as well from another restaurant. It was Pizza, or atleast I called it that. They called pizzas "sauce pies". I didn't know what flavor Piper liked, so I just got 2 large boxes of some reason, they seemed better than the ones I was used to. Two layers of cheese, toppings to the edge, and a crust that bakes up golden and crispy with a buttery taste. It came with bread. The Oven baked bread was stuffed with cheese, and covered in a blend of cheese made with Mozzarella and Cheddar Cheese. Seasoned with a sprinkling of garlic, parsley and Romano cheese. 8 pieces of delicious, cheesy indulgence. It came with a red sauce.

With the tremendous amont of food, I trudged into the town square. I walked on the cobblestone path, trying to get back to the hotel. Overhead, storm clouds were brewing- weird, I didn't see anything before. Just as my feet were starting to hurt, I came across Windpeak Hotel. Little did I know, behind me, a small flurry of snowflakes had begun.

When I walked in the room, Piper was still sleeping. I couldn't help but notice her dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair that used to be cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair. After Hera woke us, it had become thick and flowing down her shoulder in waves. I couldn't see her eyes that changed color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green- wait, what am I thinking?!

Before I could mentally slap myself, she woke up.

"Good Morning, Percy." She said when she saw me.

"Good Morning." I replied.

Her face turned into confusion as she looked at me closley. "What happened? Why are your eyes blue? Why are taller? Why is your hair silky and your face so handsome-" She stopped after she said the last part. She was as red as a tomato.

"I'll ,uh, tell you over breakfast." I said, gesturing to the heap of food and drinks on the table. She thought I was handsome?

She smiled as she saw food. "What is this stuuf?"

I shrugged. "You'll only find out if you eat uit you know."

Then we had breakfast.

AN: That's it for now. I want your feedback on a few things.

the part where he sees the sun, is it descriptive enough?

2. Is the food described well?  
3. Am I going too fast or slow with the Percy/Piper thing? Let me know.

Until then, byw. I hope to update later today to make up for my lack of updates, bu this ought to hold you guyts for atleast a day, because I'm awesome! I mean, because it's a 1k chapter. Yeah, that's it. Oh! Don't forget to join the Legion, you just have to talk to our Augur, Alexandria5396. Woops run on sentence.

Bye, Praetor Riptide of The Cobalt Legion. PS: Is my writing getting any better?


End file.
